Pain and Pleasure
by Sango5
Summary: Sango is in an abusive relationship and Miroku's gonna find out... What will he do when he finds out? What will Sango do if he confronts her about it? R&R! Ch 4 up!
1. Chapter 1

Pain and Pleasure  
  
The Typical "Just so you Know" Information: This is in modern times, the groups are aged all about 18, 19 like they normally are. They're fairly well in character, if I do say so myself grin Some of them are in school, some half part time jobs, etc etc etc Oh yeah, Sango's previous b/f is Toushi ... you'll see what I mean.   
  
The relentless fist beat down upon Sango's face and she cringed against his blows. She was used to this, he did it once or twice a week. He normally avoided hitting her face, the bruises were hard to explain. Whenever Toushi would do this to her, she would pretend she wasn't there. She would zone-out and allow her body to be abused, bruised and scarred.  
  
She couldn't explain exactly why she stuck around with him, but there was something that she couldn't help but love. There was a good side that only SHE saw in him, she didn't want to leave him. All her friends knew about the relationship they had, the bruises were impossible to explain. It would be awkward when she tried to tell her friends that she fell and they knew she was lying.  
  
Her arms covered her face and his muscular arm swung a fist and smacked her forearm, he yelled words that Sango didn't hear and stormed off. She made him mad because he heard a rumor that she was cheating on him.  
  
She blinked open teary eyes and struggled to her feet. She wobbled to the bathroom of her apartment to wash her face and see if she could cover up the black eye she knew she'd have.  
  
The front door slammed as Toushi left. Sango cursed inwardly at herself for having the inability to leave this relationship. She just ... couldn't. She prepared herself for the day ahead, she was supposed to meet with Kagome later today. She applied as much make-up as she could to cover the forming bruise around her eye and got dressed. She wore a short black skirt, a long sleeve white shirt, a gray T-shirt over, and knee-high black boots.  
  
Looking over her distraught face in the mirror once more, she whirled around and headed out the door.  
  
"Sango!" cries Kagome, waving enthusiastically at her from across the foodcourt. "Over here!"  
  
Sango forced a smile and walked over to Kagome, going over her excuse in her head. She knew Kagome wouldn't buy it, but she also knew that Kagome didn't have the audacity to pry into Sango's life. "Hey," Sango avoided Kagome's accusing stare. "I-... I fell..." she started, the awkward silence from her friend making the guilt in her gut grow.  
  
"Sango ... you can't keep lying about this. This is serious, you can't let him hurt you!" her friend argued though she had a feeling it was pointless.  
  
"You don't understand! I-" she was cut off.  
  
"I understand perfectly well! He hurts you, Sango. What else is there? You have to leave him! Besides... InuYasha was saying Miroku's been asking about you." Her voice took on a suggestive tone.  
  
"Miroku... heh," she sighed, "he wouldn't know what to do if a woman actually said 'Yes.'" She half laughed at her own joke.  
  
"I heard he has a girlfriend." Kagome lied, and was surprised at the shocked look on Sango's bruised face.  
  
"Wh-what did you say?" she stuttered out, breathlessly.  
  
"You heard me," she smirked.  
  
"I don't believe you. Besides, who cares? I have a boyfriend and I don't even like that pervert!" Sango crossed her arms. "So there."  
  
"Ha! We all know you have the hots for him!" Kagome poked Sango in the side, making her squirm and laugh.  
  
"Shut up, I do not!" she growled.  
  
"Fine, whatever you say... So, we going to get some shopping done or what?"  
  
"I'd actually rather see a movie..." Kagome picked up the sign-- Sango didn't want to be seen with the nasty bruise.  
  
"Okay."  
  
They paid for their tickets, two large popcorns, sodas, and candy and entered the theaters. Sango wasn't all that concerned with what they were seeing, though Kagome seemed interested in it. It was some A-Team movie or something... (EHEHE inside joke! XP) Sango and Kagome took a seat behind two random people and waited for the show to start.  
  
The two men ahead of the girls sounded oddly familiar... They were talking about their experiences with kissing, but they both sounded annoyingly inexperienced. When the show started Sango realized the head infront t of her was in her way! She cleared her throat to get his attention but he was oblivious. The man infront of Kagome, however, wasn't as dumb. He whirled around, "Excuse m-... Kagome?"  
  
Kagome tilted her head and squinted in the dark theaters, "Inu! You said you were staying home today, that's why I called Sango!"  
  
Sango grumbled to herself, "Thanks a lot..."  
  
The other man turned around to see the conversation, it was Miroku. 'Oh no ... this is bad...' thought Sango to herself.  
  
Miroku said to Kagome, in InuYasha's defense, "I called him, I asked if he was doing anything 'cause I wanted to get out of the house."  
  
Miroku turned to Sango and took on a perverted look, "Hey, there. What're you up to?"  
  
'Don't say nothing, don't say nothing, don't say nothing," she screamed at herself. She answered, "Nothing."  
  
He smiled, "Now that's a lie. Everyone always up to something, especially you," he glared playfully at her.  
  
"I'm in school. I'm very busy, I have no time for anything but studying," she was hoping he wouldn't ask her out... 'Oh Gods, what would I say? No? Well, duh, I'd say no! And he'd wanna know why... Or maybe he wouldn't ask... Oh crap!'  
  
"You're obviously not too busy to come see a movie," he smirked, feeling a bit proud of his amateur detective skills.  
  
InuYasha and Kagome were busy talking about what they wanted to do afterward to pay any attention to the two.  
  
"I... had some extra time... I just ... well, I thought maybe... I... it's none of your damn business!" she was irritated now.  
  
"Sorry, I was just making conversation," he held his hands up in a defensive pose. "No need to get your panties in a twist."  
  
She glared, "You have, in no way, had any effect, whatsoever, on my panties!" she yelled it a bit too loud... InuYasha looked over, blinked, and shrugged. Kagome laughed, glad that the two were atleast talking.  
  
InuYasha had now taken the delight of moving and sitting next to Kagome. Miroku, following him, went and sat next to Sango. Sango glared, "How about you tell me exactly what it is you want?"  
  
"You know exactly what I want," a seductive grin formed on his face, and Sango--knowing no other way to avoid him and whatever he planned-- turned her face away. She wasn't sure what was worse, Miroku or watching InuYasha and Kagome make out. She turned back to face the pervert. But as she tuned around she felt a hand feeling it's way up her thigh and under her skirt. "AIEE!" she yelped and looked for the nearest weapon. Her eyes fell on the perfect thing. Popcorn.  
  
She hurled the popcorn bucket in his face, which caught him off guard and made his hand leave her thigh. He got some popcorn stuck in his hair and some fell down his shirt. His eyes were wide with shock, and all he could think to do was retaliate. He picked up a handful of popcorn that had accumulated in his lap and chucked it in her face. Some of it bounced off and hit Kagome and InuYasha, but they were too busy shoving each other's tongues down their throats to notice.  
  
Sango shook with rage, 'How DARE he throw popcorn at ME!' she thought to herself and reached across the making-out-couple and grabbed their popcorn bucket, they wouldn't miss it. She turned back to him. She was armed and ready but her enemy wasn't anywhere to be seen.  
  
He had taken refuge behind the next row of seats and was only armed with the little popcorn he found in the hood of his sweater. He chucked some at her to get her attention, and she whirled around and threw a large handful in his direction. He ducked behind the seat and a few popcorns fell on him. He scooped what he could in his hands and threw it back at her, but as he stood up he saw Sango had moved back to where he was and was dumping the popcorn bucket on him! He covered his face and laughed as the popcorns showered down on him.  
  
"Take that, foolish mortal! BWAHAHA!" she cackled victoriously and threw the empty bucket on him.  
  
"You cheated! You stole InuYasha and Kagome's ammo!" he stood up and began brushing the popcorn off of him.  
  
"Cheated? They weren't playing, it was free game!" she stated defensively.  
  
He had stopped and was looking at her with a small smile on his face, he was glad to see her happy. From what he had heard from InuYasha, she was never happy, something was always wrong in her relationships, or she was so over-stressed with school...  
  
She was picking popcorn pieces out of her hair and she stopped to look at him, what was he smiling about? He placed a hand o her cheek and she went to pull away but decided she would trip and fall over the row of seats behind her and changed her mind.  
  
"Sango..." he started, "smile. For me." There was something different about him, he was being sincere, caring, and something about him was sad... Sango wanted to frown, because something she did made him sad like this. But she smiled, for him.  
  
His thumb stroked her soft cheek lightly and he smiled back at her.  
  
"Wanna get out o' here?" he asked, casually.  
  
"Sure, we've been ignored by our friends..." she laughed and gestured toward InuYasha and Kagome. She shook her head and walked down the aisle to the walkway out of here.  
  
Miroku followed her, happy that he could atleast be alone with her.  
  
He wrapped his arm around her and placed his hand on her butt. She growled and her eye twitched irritably and he pulled his hand away, "Eh heh... It was worth a try."  
  
"No, it wasn't worth it," she grumbled.  
  
The two exited the theater.  
  
Author Note: Ehehe, I'm so excited about writing this! I'll be writing and posting the next chapter as soon as possible! I really hope you liked the first chapter! I'm so, so, so, so happy with it, it really sets up everything that's going to happen! Whee! ;; Sugar high... 


	2. Chapter 2

Pain and Pleasure  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own any InuYasha characters! But I wish I owned Miroku... pout  
  
Note: "Normal speech" 'Thought' {written or read}  
  
Miroku and Sango exited the theater, leaving InuYasha and Kagome alone... Miroku glanced over at Sango and nearly fell over at the sight of the bruise. "Sango! What happened?" His hand grasped her wrist lightly, waiting for an explanation.  
  
'Did she get in a fight? With who? I'll kill the bastard who did this to her!' Miroku was raging, who had hurt his beautiful Sango?  
  
"I... fell." Sango avoided Miroku's gaze.  
  
He didn't buy it, "You could have come up with a better excuse than that," he stated calmly. "What really happened, Sango?" He sounded concerned.  
  
"None of your business!" she pulled her wrist away from him and walked away. He followed quickly on her heels.  
  
She was irritated and he knew it. "Sango!" he called after her, trying to get her to slow down or, preferably, stop.  
  
"Leave me alone!" she shot a glare which made him freeze in place. He didn't want to tamper with her in that kind of mood, he didn't have a death wish.  
  
Sighing and giving up, Miroku turned around and returned to the theater. He decided he'd go over to her house later and try and talk to her.  
  
Sango flopped down on her couch with her diary and a bag of chips. "How dare he invade my privacy! There is a reason they call it privacy!" she growled annoyingly.  
  
Opening her diary to relieve her anger, Sango suddenly felt bad for the way she treated the one man who truly loved her. 'He only wanted to help... He was concerned... Crap, what's wrong with me?' Now her anger was aimed at herself, as it was many times in the past.  
  
"Dear Diary..."  
  
{November 20th Toushi hurt me again, I still don't understand myself (But from what I've heard, that's normal...). Why can't I leave him? I mean, I always told myself as a little girl I would never let a man hurt me, but I suppose I meant Emotionally... Because I never expected any man would hurt me Physically.  
I saw Miroku today....... What to say? I hate him! I hate everything about him, the way he does his hair ... the things he says..... the way he dresses..... and most of all the way he acts! UGH! I hate perverts! I hate, hate, hate-Who am I kidding? I can't lie to myself... I love him.  
I want to kiss him... I know I'll regret writing this down later... But I want him. I want to kiss him, touch him, I want to set his nerves on fire, I want to lick every inch of his hot body, I want to explore the unknown areas of his body and ... Jeez, why can't I tell him? Maybe it's the sickening fear I have of Toushi... If I dumped him, what would he do? I think he'd try to.... Try to.... I'd rather not write what I think.... I have an upset stomach now. I'm going to lie down.  
Bye, Diary.}  
  
Sango placed her diary on the coffee table, got up and returned the chips she now had no appetite for, got a drink of water, and went to her room to change and take a nap.  
  
After fidgeting for about 15 minutes, Sango finally fell asleep.  
  
Miroku knocked again on Sango's apartment door. 'Maybe she isn't home...' For the hell of it, he tried the handle. Much to his surprise the door opened! "Hello?" he stepped inside cautiously. Peering around the aesthetic apartment his eyes fell on a few random objects. A CD player, an old TV, some dirty socks, a dirty coffee table, and... "Ooooh, what's this?" Miroku's curiosity aroused his mind, he reached down and grabbed the diary on the table.  
  
He stopped, "This is wrong. Very wrong. Invasion of privacy is wrong, wrong, wrong..." he told himself this as he pulled open the front cover and peered into the book that withheld all of Sango's deepest, darkest secrets.  
  
He reads...  
  
{June 6th I went to Kagome's today to cheer her up. InuYasha was being an asshole! I really can't stand him sometimes}  
  
"Let's find something more interesting... Like what she thinks of me... " he smirked at the thought. 'Maybe she wrote down a steamy, sexy, wet dream she had involving me!' he growled hopefully and flipped through the pages. "Oh?"  
  
{I want to kiss him... }  
  
He slammed the book shut. "I shouldn't be doing this!" he battled with his conscience and began opening the diary again. "Just a peek... " he was so curious to know who she wanted to kiss.  
  
{I saw Miroku today...}  
  
'Hm, interesting...' he read on.  
  
{What to say? I hate him!}  
  
"WHAT?!" he mentally kicked himself for yelling, but he was shocked. 'Well, then maybe it's pointless to read on... Except, I have to know why...' he was sad now, he didn't understand.  
  
{I hate him! I hate everything about him, the way he does his hair ... the things he says..... the way he dresses..... and most of all the way he acts! UGH! I hate perverts! I hate, hate, hate-Who am I kidding? I can't lie to myself... I love him.}  
  
"She loves me? She loves me? She really, really loves me?!" he had to continue the repetition to make himself believe it. 'Then was that kissing thing about me?' He had to read on and find out if it was.  
  
{I love him.  
I want to kiss him... I know I'll regret writing this down later... But I want him. I want to kiss him, I want to touch him, I want to set his nerves on fire, I want to lick every inch of his hot body, I want to explore the unknown areas of his body}  
  
He slammed the book shut, he couldn't read anymore. His body was tingling with the wonderment of him and Sango doing these mentioned things. Could it ever happen? He nearly passed out from loss of blood in his brain, it had traveled to assist the hardening of his arousal. He groaned, he was getting so turned on at the mere thought of this occurrence, what would he do if he was ever in an intimate situation with her?  
  
He forced these thoughts out of his mind, he would think about it later when he was alone. He had to attend to his former problem--getting Sango to talk to him. But... Where was she? He was fairly certain she was home. He placed the diary back where he found it and wandered deeper into Sango's warm apartment. Miroku wasn't sure if it was his body temperature or Sango's apartment that was hot, but he felt uncomfortable and sweaty.  
  
He carefully peeked into a room, glad to find a room of boxes and extra furniture. He was hoping he didn't walk in on Sango naked. Though he wanted to see her nude, he didn't want to die directly afterward.  
  
He continued his exploration and opened the next door. Perfect. Sango was sleeping. He proceeded in walking over to her, she looked so peaceful asleep. He sat carefully on the bed beside her to look at his sleeping angel. He pulled her blanket down to her hips to see her upperbody. She was wearing a revealing black spaghetti-strap shirt. "So beautiful..." he trailed his thumb along her jawline and smiled at her. Leaning down, his lips came millimeters from hers. His breath was hot on her face, and his breathing was heavy. He brushed his lips along hers, ravishing himself in the feel of--or more so, the taste of--her lips.  
  
He knew "taking advantage" of her in a sleeping state was wrong, but he couldn't control his hormones. It was almost as if he couldn't contain the beast within himself. Groaning at the "beast" in his pants, Miroku allowed his hands to lightly caress Sango's round breasts. His kisses traveled heatedly along her jawline, down her neck and along her exposed collarbone. How he loved the taste. Risking her waking up--and maybe even his life--he dipped his tongue out and lapped at the base of her neck. He moaned and stopped; he ceased his assaults on his sleeping victim.  
  
Though his mind told him "no," his hands had minds of their owns; they disobeyed him. His left fingertips traveled playfully down her belly, rubbing soft circles. As he reached the spot he was searching for, Miroku's hands slipped under the elastic of Sango's PJ pants and under the elastic of her underwear. His forefinger brushed against her clit, causing Sango to moan in her sleep and stir. Miroku teased her more, his fingertips rubbing lightly around her most sensitive area. Sango stirred more, her legs involuntarily spreading to assist Miroku at his ministrations.  
  
Miroku extracted his hands from the warmth, bringing his hands to his mouth and licking the light moisture off his fingers. He felt groggy, lightheaded; he wasn't sure what had come over him, but he knew it wasn't good. Sango moaned sleepily, causing Miroku to jump. He leaned his upperbody down upon hers, causing her boobs to press against his chest. He was staring at her beautiful features, her soft cheeks, her lovely face, her long black hair, when she released a soft moan, "Miroku..."  
  
Miroku fell off the bed at the sound of her words. Was he dreaming it? He must have gotten caught up in the moment, it wasn't possible... Was it? Miroku blinked, reassuring himself that couldn't have possibly just happened. Did she just moan his name? He felt his forehead, "I must be running a fever. I'm definantly delusional." He took a deep breath and stood up. He hovered above his love, trying to focus his brain on whether or not he heard what he thought he heard.  
  
He practically jumped out of his skin as Sango stirred and opened her eyes. She rubbed her eyes and rolled over. She saw Miroku instantly and screamed, "What are YOU doing here?!" She sat up.  
  
"I... uh... I can explain!" he stuttered out.  
  
She stood up, wobbly from sleep, and walked angrily toward him. "You..." she glared.  
  
"Uhhh... It's for school," he blurted out, knowing this would probably get him in more trouble than he was already in.  
  
"What?" questioned the agitated Sango.  
  
"I have to prove a theory. I have to kiss you and see how you react," he was more explaining this to himself, considering he was coming up with this off the top of his head.  
  
"So, let me get this straight--you want to kiss me to support a THEORY?" she was hard to convince.  
  
"Well, uh, let me put it this way. If my mouth meets your mouth intimately and there's no one around to see it, do you still enjoy it?" he liked where this was going.  
  
She laughed, he had a lot of guts to sneak into her house to try and kiss her, and what a lame excuse he had! "If my fist meets your face intimately and there's no one around to see it, do you still get a concussion?" she smirked. He gulped and backed up a little.  
  
"Please don't kill me," he begged.  
  
"I won't kill you," she smiled. Not a normal smile, there was a sinister evil about those lips.  
  
"What're you gonna do to me?" he was scared of her now, and he backed up further.  
  
"Nothing," she smirked.  
  
He blinked, confused. He was scared that she had the dominance in the room. He stepped back again, bumping into the wall.  
  
She was messing with his mind, and she loved the tortured look on his face. Flipping her hair behind her shoulders, she walked seductively over to him. She walked nearer to him, every step his fear increasing. She stepped up so her body pressed against his. She tilted her head and closed the distance between her soft lips and the side if his neck.  
  
She wanted to tease him, allow his mind to think up as many dirty little games as he could. Then she would continue her game, never quite satisfying his perverted mind. She was going to teach him a lesson, but at the same time she would be pleasing her own wants and needs by being able to touch him, kiss him, and tease him.  
  
Pressing her silky lips against his neck she moaned, shocking both the people in the room. She trailed her tongue up the side of his neck, along his cheek and to his ear. She began nibbling on his earlobe, which got a rewarding response from the man she had pinned against the wall. "Oh, Sango..." he gasped, and took the liberty to fondle her bottom. Controlling the instinct to smack him across the room, Sango bit his ear playfully, but hard enough to send him some pain.  
  
Miroku's hands proceeded in caressing and rubbing her rear. He was confused as to why Sango was doing this, though it did enlarge his ego, along with some other things... Sango, having her body flat against his, could feel his erection against her lower belly. She gasped but shook her mind from letting this go any further.  
  
"Go. Now," she pulled away from him and avoided his confused stare.  
  
"But you were the one--" he started.  
  
"Leave!" she glared viciously at him, her eyes threatening death should he choose to disobey.  
  
"You can't make me..." he was getting bold.  
  
"Umm...excuse me, but this is MY room. If you don't get out, I'll not only scream bloody murder-I'll beat you to death with this plush toy!" she picked up an old, tattered cat stuffy from her floor and held it by the leg like it was a pair of numbchucks.  
  
"Okay," he tripped over himself as he hurried out of her room and out the front door. She followed him to the door and locked it. Sighing with relief, Sango turned to go back to her room to go over exactly what just happened. Did she just do what she thought?  
  
Miroku was wobbling down the sidewalk, completely bewildered by what just occurred. He knew that girls were capable of faking all kinds of things, and if he knew Sango she was trying to teach him something... But that was all too real, so obviously what she had written in her diary was true.  
  
Sango was returning to her room when she froze. Her eyes went wide and her fists were clenched and shaking. Her diary was on the table. 'Shit! Did he read it? I know he did,' she was panicking. Now her game was useless! He'd know for sure... Unless he didn't read it. 'But he had too, he has no respect for my privacy!' she knew him too well. There was no way he hadn't read it. Unless he walked right inside... Sango decided that she'd continue her game. If he brought up her diary, she'd find a way to use it to her advantage.  
  
A/N: Hehe... I shall begin the chapter 3 very soon! Tee hee! 


	3. Important Author Note

Pain and Pleasure Author Note

I'm sorry to tell everyone that I won't be posting the entire chapter 3, due to the inappriate behavior that Miroku and Sango take part in... Heh, heh... It's lime or lemon, depending where you draw the line...

Good news, though. Whoever wants to read the full (lime and lemon included) version, if you email me I will send it out to you as soon as possible.

I will be posting an edited version for those of you who don't want to read the perverted stuff, lol.

Thanks for reading my story ::grin::


	4. Chapter 3

Pain and Pleasure

Disclaimer: I don't own Inu or the gang... I have to find a way to steal Miroku 

A/N: This is my longest chapter so far... And I had planned on it being really short! I just got more and more ideas for what was going to happen in this chapter and added them :D Hope you like! There's lots of Lime/Lemon! D

Oh, and I got a review which made me realize that, sadly yes, Sango is OOC. I actually didn't realize this because I hadn't stopped to think about it. Sango would never allow herself to end up in a relationship like the one she's in now. I apologize for not mentioning that, if anyone was somehow offended... Anywoot, I'll get her as IC as possible, as fast as possible (much to Miroku's approval... ;D).

Oh, and for those of you who DON'T know, UST=Unresolved Sexual Tension.

WARNING: Lots of Lime/Lemon!!!!!!

------------

Sango, unsure what else to do, decided to pay Kagome a visit and tell her what was up. She went to her room and got on a clean pair of clothes. Stopping briefly before leaving, Sango glared at her Diary. It was the one variable in her little experiment...

Miroku had to talk to InuYasha to get his buddy's point of view on the situation. Maybe InuYasha could help him out, hopefully he could... Miroku didn't know what he'd do otherwise.

------------

"Yeah, so I ended up with him against a wall, and I was kissing him passionately," Sango finished her explanation to Kagome. Kagome sat wide-eyed and shocked that Sango had done that, and even more so that she would admit it.

"I don't believe it..." Kagome murmured halfheartedly.

Sango began a mild rampage, pacing back and forth, "Oh my Gods, I can't stand him!"

"But didn't you say that you were kissing him, and I quote, 'passionately'?" Kagome teased her friend.

"No, you don't get it!" Sango seemed more than happy to explain as she blurted out, "I hate him! That's why I'm doing it, I hate that filthy bastard!" Sango, though not even she knew it at the time, was saying this to merely convince one person--herself.

"If you really hate him, then why can't you stop talking about him constantly? It seems to me that you're in love." Kagome stated simply.

"Love?!" Sango rolled her eyes.

"I think he's going to enjoy it..." Kagome was trying desperately now to stop this insane plan, she knew Sango would end up doing something regretful.

"He will! I know, that's part of my plan! You see, I'm going to pleasure him in ways he didn't know were possible," this got Kagome's eyes wider, "and then... And then I'll give him the cold shoulder! I'll go cold turkey!"

"Isn't going 'cold turkey' another term for 'quitting from an addictive substance, and in your case, person'?" she smirked, knowing she had finally gotten the truth from the sinister Sango, and now Kagome knew more why she was going to go through with this whole plan of hers.

"I- uh, what? No, what I meant was..." Sango felt her cheeks burning. 'I shouldn't have said that...' she mentally kicked herself.

"Well, now why don't you just tell him your feelings? You won't have to do this crazy plan thing..." Kagome tried to reason with her irrational friend.

"Feelings?! I have no feelings for him!" Sango glared coldly, knowing her cheeks were bright red. She stood, ready to leave. "I'm going to-" she blinked, not sure what she was doing, "I have some errands to run, see ya!" She headed for the door, "Oh, and I DO NOT have feelings for him!" She growled and left.

"Yeah, if you say so..." Kagome had a plan of her own...

------------

"So, she pinned me against the wall and ... she," Miroku searched for the words to describe the sensations he felt earlier, "she made me feel so complete..." His eyes were dreamy as he remembered how soft her lips were against his neck.

"Too much information," growled InuYasha, who was somehow dragged into listening to his love-struck friend.

"No, not anything weird. I mean ... How do you feel when you're around Kagome?" Miroku looked to the dog demon, expecting a meaningful answer.

"None of your damned business!" InuYasha glared, threatening injuries if Miroku pushed on the subject.

"Okay, okay, just ... That's exactly how I felt, when she was near me," the young male stared at his friend, hoping he would understand just how important "she" was to him.

InuYasha smirked, finally realizing that Miroku wasn't just infatuated with Sango, he truly loved her. He always thought Sango was just another butt for Miroku to squeeze, but apparently he was wrong--it was so much more than that. "Well, what do you want me to do about it?" The white-haired male asked his friend.

Sighing, Miroku shrugged, "I don'know..." His head drooped, as if his dreams were crushed. "I need to go see if I can do something about this... Well, I'll see you later. Thanks for listening..." Miroku stood, his face not showing any emotion whatsoever as he exited InuYasha's apartment.

InuYasha, feeling slightly responsible for his friend's unhappiness, decided to do something about it...

------------

Kagome called InuYasha to have him help out with her plan.

"...Yeah.... Uh huh," Kagome was making sure her lover remembered the plan.

"Okay, so then," InuYasha's husky voice came from the other line, "I'll go to my car and you'll come out?"

"Yup, you got it," Kagome told him.

"Okay, so around 8?" The dog demon had to be sure he got this right.

"Exactly. Okay, I'm going to call Sango. Love you, bye," Kagome waited for the normal response before she hung up.

"Love you more," he growled seductively into the phone and before Kagome could say anything, she heard a click of the phone hanging up.

"Hm..." Kagome shook her head, wondering what had gotten into him.

Kagome called up Sango, inviting her over to InuYasha's place later tonight. Though Sango protested, she was finally talked into it.

InuYasha didn't have to persuade Miroku to come over, because Miroku thought it was just a normal get together. He had no idea that InuYasha and Kagome were planning something...

------------

"The fun has arri-i-ived!" Miroku opened the door, happy to see his friend.

"Hey, what's up?" InuYasha asked casually.

"Nothing much," he stopped the conversation short as he heard the door opening. 'InuYasha didn't say anyone else was coming over. It's probably Kagome,' he reassured himself.

Sango entered, smiling, but when her eyes fell on Miroku she nearly fell over. "What's HE doing here?!" she wanted it to come out harsh, but she sounded more than surprised.

"I had no idea he was coming over," Kagome lied innocently.

InuYasha looked to Kagome, remembering the plan. "You should have told me you were inviting Sango over, too."

Kagome tilted her head, "I thought you'd think that I'd automatically invite her."

Sango was glaring at Miroku, as the young man smiled nervously back at her.

Kagome decided this was a bad way to start, so she waved the two boys over to some couches. "Sango and I can get some chips and drinks," she walked into the kitchen, which was set off by a swinging door.

"What are you scheming?" Sango accused her friend.

"Scheming? Me?" Kagome smiled innocently.

"You're going to pay for this," Sango glared as she grabbed a soda from the fridge.

The kitchen door swung open and Miroku walked in, shooting Sango a feisty grin as she was bent over and rummaging through the fridge. "I like the view," Miroku commented as he admired Sango's rear. His fingers went to cop a feel but the young maiden whirled around and shot him an icy glare.

Miroku's fingers twitched, knowing groping her bosom would result in pain, lots of pain. Sango shook with what appeared to be rage, but was actually self-control--she had to control herself from jumping on Miroku and making her dirty fantasies real.

"Boy," started Kagome, "there's enough UST in here to cut with a knife! Why don't you two just admit that you love each other and skip to the naughty part?" Kagome smirked as she grabbed a bowl of chips, two sodas, and walked out of the kitchen. She went and sat by InuYasha, "Don't go in that kitchen for a while."

"Why?" questioned the dog demon.

"Just don't," she smiled and cuddled next to him.

"Oh, okay. Hey, there's a carnival later. Wanna go?" he looked to the black-haired maiden for an answer.

"Yeah, let's take the lovebirds, too..." she was scheming again...

The second the swinging door closed, Sango all but tackled Miroku against the counter.

Shocked, Miroku couldn't control his hands as they instantly went to fondle her bottom, "Well, hello. Someone sure is happy to see me," he smiled seductively at Sango.

She began to dig her fingers into his loose shirt, unintentionally pulling her body so it seemed plastered to his. "Shut up," she hissed.

She lifted herself onto her tippy toes, forcing Miroku to lean back more. She brought her lips to his, kissing him roughly. Her tongue dipped out, coaxing Miroku's lips open to allow her tongue to travel freely in his warm mouth. He parted his lips, and her tongue began to brush against his, then she forcefully rubbed her tongue against his. She loved the taste of his mouth, there was a faint taste of alcohol on his heated breath.

Not knowing what to do as the woman he loved began to assault him, he allowed his tongue to tickle hers. He traced along her tongue until he found her lips, and shoved his tongue in her mouth, mimicking her movements.

(CENSORED PART!!! Sango does something to Miroku... heh, heh.)

She turned to leave and felt an all too familiar hand on her butt. She whirled back to face Miroku. "You're so predictable," she growled.

His breathing returning to normal, he had to find a way to pay Sango back for this "torture" she had treated him to, "So you think I'm predictable? You think I can't surprise you in ANY way? Would you like to bet on that?" He was figuring, if he wanted to surprise her, he might as well make money doing it too...

"A bet?" she was skeptical, "What kind of bet?"

"I bet I can shock you more than you've ever thought possible in the next 24 hours," he grinned.

"It's a deal," she bit her lower lip and thought for a moment, "and that means no groping me, because that's predictable. We'll keep score. You'll lose points when you're predictable and same goes for me. Winner gets 30 bucks."

Sighing, he agreed hesitantly, "Fine."

He reached his hand out to seal the deal with a handshake. She shook his hand. He pulled her to himself and French-kissed her harshly. When he released her, he smiled. She looked shocked. He grinned, "One point for me!" He walked past the confused Sango and out the door.

"How did that happen?" Sango stood with a blank expression on her face. "How did ANY of that just happen?" She blinked, unsure how Kagome had planned it.

Miroku came back in, "Want to go the carnival? InuYasha wants to know."

She turned around, "Okay. Sounds," she paused and said suggestively, "fun."

------------

The four arrived at the town carnival, it was around nine o'clock. The moon cast an intimate light around the park, in opposition to the fun colored lights and festive booths.

Miroku walked up to Sango and draped his arm around her shoulder, "Hey, want to ride the Ferris wheel with me?" He kept his tone casual, otherwise she'd get a "point."

InuYasha and Kagome trailed behind Miroku and Sango, each of the men with his arm draped around his woman. They reached the Ferris wheel and Miroku and Sango were loaded on first. InuYasha took a seat on the swinging bench, and waited for Kagome.

"Hey," she nodded to the worker of the wheel, "make them," she motioned to Miroku and Sango, "stop at the top. Give them about 15 minutes." She handed the man a ten dollar bill and winked.

"Sure thing." The man pocketed the money and waved Kagome on the ride.

"Thanks, Parii-san," she smiled at her friend and loaded in beside InuYasha.

The wheel would start and stop continuously as passengers boarded. Finally, the ride started. On the drops, Miroku would throw his hands into the sky and yell, "Wheeeeeeee!" Which was annoying the hell out of Sango.

The ride creaked and shook to a halt, with Miroku and Sango stopping at the top. "I'm sorry," yelled the man from far below, "there's no need to worry, it appears we're having some technical difficulties. We'll have the ride up and running again in about 15 minutes. Sorry for the inconvenience."

'Perfect,' Sango purred in her mind. "Great, just great!" Sango voiced sarcastically.

"You know it's your dream come true," Miroku growled flirtatiously, scooting closer to the lady beside him.

"One point for me," she smirked.

Sighing, Miroku remembered their bet. He had to shock her, but how?

"Isn't it romantic?" Sango sighed, staring at the black abyss above them, blotted with tiny firefly-like stars and a pearly white moon.

He brought is face to her ear, "Romance can only exist if it's between two people," he whispered softly in her ear. His tone shot shivers down Sango's spine.

Trying to keep her modesty in a public place she responded coldly, "Bite me, Miroku."

He moved his mouth to her neck and his hot breath came out husky, "If you insist." And with those words his teeth closed gently on the side of her neck. He tugged softly on the section of skin he held possessively in his mouth, flicking his tongue against her neck.

He received a fair response as she moaned and writhed slightly at his playful game.

He wanted to show her just how much he appreciated what she had done earlier for him...

(CESORED PART!!! Miroku gets Sango back for what she did earlier... Oh, yeah, he gets a point for surprising her... )

As the ride lowered, Sango looped her arm with Miroku's and whispered in his ear, "You want to come over after this?"

Jumping at the opportunity, he couldn't hide the excitement in his voice, "Would I?!"

"One point for me," she snickered and lifted her arms for the man to raise their safety bar.

"Aw, you were joking?" he lifted his arms as the bar was raised.

"I wasn't joking," she got off the ride she shot Miroku a seductive smile and licked her lips.

He smiled back at her and got up, following her.

------------

A/N: Tee hee! Yay! Chapter 4 will be written and sent out very soon. And for those of you who don't like Lime/Lemon/etc, I'm sorry... But the next chapter or two will be somewhat clean... ; I love my readers! :D Thank you everyone who read my fic and liked it! nn; The more reviews I get, the quicker I'll write the next chapter.


	5. Important Author Note 2

Yet another important author note for my adoring fans! I will be updating this fic very, very soon (Yay!), however, my email on AOL isn't working –tear- So, if you had sent me an email to receive the unedited Ch 3, and you have NOT gotten an email from me, that means I haven't (technically) gotten your email yet. I'm sorry this is a pain in the butt! Send any requests to Please feel free to re-send any requests if you want! Thanks again!


	6. Chapter 4

Pain and Pleasure

Disclaimer: I don't own any InuYasha characters! But I wish I owned Miroku... ::pout::

Note: "Normal speech"

'Thought'

written or read

Warning: Violence, mild language. (This chapter contains very mild lime)

A/n: A few people were saying that it's okay for me to post the lime/lemon part in chapter 3 because my story's rated R... I don't want to take the chance of having this fic taken off of because of some "over explicit content" or something, because I've had that happen in the past...

------------

After giving InuYasha some lame "We ate bad hotdogs" excuse, Miroku drove Sango home and followed her to her door.

"So," Miroku smirked as she opened the door.

"What?" Sango turned the key and stopped to look at him.

He smirked and hugged her around the waist from behind. "Aren't you going to invite me in?" he growled playfully in her ear.

"Yeah, if you let me go and let me open the door," she rolled her eyes and waited for him to release her. She opened the door and walked in, throwing her bag down and turning on a light.

Miroku followed her in quickly before she changed her mind.

"Toushi?!" Sango cried, shocked to find her boyfriend standing in the living room.

His emotionless eyes stared at her, the only thing moving on him was his chest as he breathed. He stood with his hands behind his back and his head angled down slightly so his dark brown hair hung over his dark eyes.

"What are y-you doing here?" Sango took a step back and walked into Miroku. She shook with fear.

"Is this the guy that hurts you?" Miroku asked, his once innocent eyes filled with rage.

"Who is he?" Toushi tilted his head up, glaring at Sango.

"J-just a friend," she lied, knowing he wouldn't believe her.

"You lying bitch," he hissed. He took his hands out from behind is back to reveal that he was clutching a 18 inch lead pipe. "I knew you were cheating on me, it was just a matter of catching you in the act."

Without warning Toushi lunged at Sango, swinging the thick weapon he held in his hand.

Sango screamed and tried to move back, but bumped into Miroku. Toushi swung the pipe like a baseball bat and landed the blow on Sango's skull. A sickening noise was heard and Sango fell over.

"Sango!" Miroku caught her and eased her to the ground. Toushi then swung the pipe at Miroku, but Miroku ducked and tackled Toushi to the ground. "You bastard!" he yelled, punching the young man in the jaw. Miroku grabbed Toushi's right hand, which was still holding the pipe, and slammed it against a nearby table, forcing Toushi to let go of the weapon.

Miroku grabbed the pipe and threw it to the side. Miroku returned to beating Toushi. "How do you like it?!" he growled, pounding the defenseless young man.

Toushi tried desperately to cover his face from Miroku's fists. He finally realized just how much pain, ache, and sorrow he brought Sango. "I'm sorry!" he yelled, he wanted Sango to hear him but she was passed out on the floor.

Miroku stopped and looked at the bruised man beneath him. "If you're truly sorry, you'll leave. And you won't ever come back to see her. Only time can heal the wounds she has," Miroku had turned to look at her on the floor. Miroku got off of Toushi and went and opened the door.

"Go," Miroku instructed.

"Right... Will you, uh, tell me when she's okay? Because I love her, I really do..." Toushi licked his lips nervously; he flinched at the taste of blood.

"You don't love her!" Miroku yelled. He pointed to Sango on the floor, "Look at what you've done to her! What'd she ever do to you? She only loved you and you whacked her over the head with a lead pipe! Yeah, that's true love," he scoffed sarcastically.

Toushi glanced at the ground and left without another word.

Miroku went over to Sango and touched the side of her head gently. It wasn't that bad, but she was bleeding pretty profusely. He called an ambulance and she was rushed to the hospital.

------------

Miroku had been waiting in the hospital for hours.

The waiting room smelled like a typical hospital. It was making Miroku sick. That peroxide-ish clean smell that hospitals have. The white walls and floor were so pale, so mocking. So many people have died here, suffered and cried. Hearts have been broken and hearts have stopped beating. And yet, the scent, the walls, the floor showed none of that, as if they weren't affected by the fact that a hospital could double as a funeral home.

Miroku suddenly felt sick to his stomach at the thought of Sango's muddy gravestone placed in the center of the taunting white tiles. Over her grave stood Toushi, covered in blood with a pipe in his hands. He started beating the gravestone. Chopping and hacking away at the stone. Toushi stopped and turned to Miroku and the perfect white room went black. "Excuse me," Toushi's voice was kind.

Miroku's eyes blinked open as a nurse stood over him, "Excuse me? Sir?" He had fallen asleep.

He sat up and rubbed his eyes, "Mm?" He yawned and looked at the nurse.

"Sir, Sango is asking for you," the nurse explained.

Miroku jumped up and ran past the nurse. He stopped suddenly and laughed nervously. "Where's her room?"

"This way, sir," the nurse lead him to her room.

She was in a hospital bed. She was wearing one of those hospital coats with the funny patterns and shows your butt. There was a bandage wrapped around her head, an IV was in her arm.

"Hey, you," Miroku smiled softly.

The nurse grabbed Miroku's shirt and whispered in his ear, "She's on a lot of medication so she may act funny." The nurse left the two alone.

Miroku stood by the door looking at her. He suddenly felt responsible for her. If he hadn't gone to her apartment then maybe Toushi wouldn't have attacked her, maybe... Miroku winced at his headache.

Sango was looking over at him, smiling sweetly. "Come here," she instructed.

He walked over slowly and stood at the side of her bed. "I'm so sorry," he sighed.

"Don't be, I'm glad," she grabbed his hand and squeezed it gently.

"So, how you feeling?" he glanced at the bandage.

"Better now that you're here," she whispered.

"That's probably the medication talking," he smiled and laughed.

"Hey, have you ever had sex in a hospital bed?" she giggled and gave him a seductive look.

"God, I hope that's not the medication talking," he leaned over to her and kissed her forehead.

Sango grabbed his face before he could pull away. She pulled him to her for a heated kiss. Miroku got lost in the kiss and his hands went to her breasts immediately.

"Sango," he mumbled against her lips.

"Sango?" she blinked. "I am the walrus, koo koo kachoo!" she giggled.

He sighed, "Damn medication."

There was a knock on the door. "Come in," Miroku called.

Kagome walked in and was followed by InuYasha. She had a bouquet of flowers with a balloon that read "Get Well Soon!".

"Hey, guys," Miroku smiled. He had called them earlier and told them the basics of what happened.

"Is she okay?" Kagome went to Sango's bedside after setting the flowers on a table.

Sango was pretending to be asleep so her friends would leave her and Miroku alone.

"Yeah, she's just fine," Miroku nodded.

"What happened?" InuYasha tried not to sound worried about Sango, but he was.

"It's a long story... I don't really feel like talking about it right now," Miroku sighed.

"Well, I guess we should be leaving then. We just wanted to make sure she was okay," Kagome looked to Sango one last time before leaving with InuYasha.

"Annoying friends," Sango grumbled.

Miroku laughed, "They wanted to make sure you were okay."

She shrugged and beckoned Miroku over to her. "Where were we?" she cooed.

Miroku lifted an eyebrow, "You were telling me you were the walrus."

"Oh, yeah!" she cheered happily. "I'm a hungry walrus," she pouted. "Need jell-o."

"I'll be right back, then," he turned to go and get her jell-o.

"Where're you going?!" Sango whined.

"To get you food," he blinked.

"Watch," she smirked and pressed a few buttons by her bed.

Moments later a nurse came in, with jell-o.

"Yummy!" Sango cried, squirming happily.

"Don't eat too much, now," the nurse warned, handing her the tray, a spoon, and a napkin.

"Yes-ah," she nodded.

The nurse left.

"Vroom!" she threw the spoon at Miroku.

He caught it, "What are you doing? Don't you need your spoon to--"

Sango had her face buried in the bowl of green jell-o and was slurping it childishly.

"I need some of that medication," Miroku stared wide-eyed at Sango.

"All done," she pulled her face from the empty bowl covered in bits and pieces of jell-o.

Miroku walked over to her and set the spoon on the table. "You're a mess," he arched an eyebrow at her.

"Clean me!" she grabbed the napkin and stuck it down the front of her hospital gown.

"Uh," he blinked, unsure of what to do.

"I said clean me!" she yelled.

"Y-yes, of course," he smiled. He leaned over to her and licked the jello gently off her face.

She giggled, "Tickles!"

"Does it?" he smiled and continued, despite the fact there was no jello left.

------------

"Yes, sir, she'll be all ready to return home in about a week," the doctor informed Miroku.

"Okay, thank you," Miroku said before turning and leaving the hospital. "I've got some work to do," Miroku mumbled to himself as he got in his car.

------------

A/n: Hope you liked this one, sorry there wasn't more Lime/Lemon ::nervous laugh:: Chapter 5 will be up as soon as I get it done, which may be a while (SORRY!) because I've been in a writing slump... ::pout:: And not to mention I have about 3 other stories I really need to get updated, I'm in school so homeowrk's a pain, and my computer at home is wasted so I can't type (NO FAIR! –sobs-) Well anyway... you'll have to be patient ::grin::

And thanks for all of you who requested the lime/lemon version of Ch 3, I like the fact that people really like my fic! n.n; And, the offer is still open, feel free to email me and get the unedited ch 3! Remember: my new e-mail is iluffcuffz 


End file.
